El amor es debilidad
by Nerea Woods
Summary: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la debilidad no es tan mala. No si es la debilidad lo que nos une a Lexa y a mi.


Hacia ya cinco días que había abandonado el Campamento Jaha, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, lo único que veía eran árboles. La pequeña hoguera que había encendido apenas me resguardaba del frío. Pero ahí, en la soledad del bosque, acompañada únicamente por el suave silbido del viento, me sentía bien. No había nada ni nadie que me recordara las atrocidades que había cometido para salvar a los míos en el Monte Weather. Y en esos momentos de soledad lo único que atormentaba mi mente era el recuerdo de uno suaves labios sobre los míos, una promesa que jamás llegó a realizarse y una traición que me destrozó por completo.

Estaba cansada, me las arreglé para hacer un intento de cama con unas cuantas mantas que había cogido antes de irme, estaba a punto de echarme a dormir cuando el chasquido de una rama rompiéndose bajo una bota puso en alerta a todos mis sentidos. Mis ojos localizaron una silueta humana situada al lado de un árbol e instintivamente saqué una daga.

-¿Clarke?

Aquella voz familiar paralizó por completo mi cuerpo, y como no, si no había pensado en otra cosa más que escucharla de nuevo desde que se alejó de mi aquel fatídico día.

-Lexa...

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que el fuego alumbró su rostro. Estaba exactamente como la recordaba, con la excepción de que su rostro estaba completamente libre de las marcas que portaba durante las batallas. El bailoteo de las llamas le proporcionaba a sus ojos verdes un brillo hipnotizador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté cuando por fin recordé como hablar.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, estas muy cerca de la capital, Clarke.- Sus palabras me sorprendieron, lo último que esperaba era entrar en territorio terrestre.- Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien te ha encontrado.

-Yo no diría eso...

-Mira, Clarke- Dijo suspirando.- Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-No estoy enfadada, lo entiendo pero, joder, aún así duele. Tu misma lo dijiste, el amor es debilidad.-Cerré lo ojos instantáneamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, acababa de reconocer que estaba enamorada de Lexa. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de una sorprendida Lexa- Oye, mira... Olvidalo ¿Vale? Yo solo...

Me vi obligada a callarme cuando sentí los labios de Lexa sobre los míos, el beso fue suave y dulce, como el primero. Unos segundos después Lexa se separó y me miró a los ojos, verde contra azul, posiblemente esperando un nuevo rechazo, al igual que la primera vez.

Pero esta vez no iba a decir que no. Ya había experimentado una vez lo que era perderla y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Volví a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza, con más pasión, Lexa dirigió sus manos a mi cintura y me pegó a ella tanto como pudo, mientras mis brazos descansaban en la parte de atrás de su cuello. La ligera diferencia de altura me obligaba a elevar la cabeza para poder besarla.

Me fui recostando en la improvisada cama que había hecho unos minutos antes mientras Lexa se acomodaba encima mía.

-Clarke, no creo que...

-Por favor Lexa, esta noche, solo por esta noche, vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

Lexa respondió besándome de nuevo. Tal vez un bosque no era un lugar ideal para una primera vez, pero cualquier pensamiento racional se esfumó de mi mente cuando sentí los labios de Lexa abandonar mi boca y dirigirse a mi cuello.

Una de las manos de Lexa abandonó mi cintura para disponerse a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi camiseta desapareció en cuestión de segundos y los besos de Lexa descendieron hasta mis pechos mientra que su mano iba aún más abajo, recorriendo mi abdomen.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando la sentí luchar contra el cierre de mis pantalones, una vez los desabrochó los bajó un poco, sin llegar a quitármelos del todo.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí sus dedos en mi entrepierna. Me aferré a ella mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, pero no era por el frío, no, en ese momento me sentía ardiendo.

-Lexa...- Gemí en su oído, y sentí como ella aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos.

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que ella no estaba recibiendo ningún placer de todo esto. Me las ingenié para colar una de mis manos entre su ropa y llegar a su húmedo centro.

La oí gemir en mi oído, y puedo jurar que en mi vida había escuchado algo tan erótico.

-Lexa... Estoy cerca.- Gemí cuando me sentía a punto de explotar.

-Espérame.

Ralentizó momentáneamente el ritmo de sus dedos y me quejé. No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a acelerar las embestidas de sus dedos y unos segundos después exploté con un gran gemido, seguido de otro de Lexa.

Respirando de forma muy irregular Lexa se quitó de encima y se tumbó a mi lado. Me encogí cuando sentí el frío y apoyé mi cabeza en el abdomen de Lexa, mientras trazaba dibujos abstractos y depositaba ligeros besos en él.

-¿Sabes qué, Clarke?

-Mmm...

-Me siento muy débil en este momento.

Sonreí contra la piel de su estomago y no pasó mucho hasta que el sueño me venció. No recuerdo que soñé aquella noche, pero si lo que pensé justo antes de quedarme dormida. Tal vez la debilidad no es tan mala. No si es la debilidad lo que nos une a Lexa y a mi.


End file.
